


"You are not that man"

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your beauty & your power will have a price, Witch. </p><p>and that price is your freedom, only the Grimm will be </p><p>your seal, your destination , your worst enemie & your only friend. </p><p>I can not see anything more beyond yourselves, </p><p>i see the Grimm´s darkness over you own being in the past & in the future, </p><p>take care of the Grimm´s breath because if he dies, you will die too with one only breath , your hate is one, as will be your  mutual love”. ( Stefania Vaduva Popescu to Adalind Schade) </p><p>Nick dealing with his prophecy of Stefania for him and Adalind .</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You are not that man"

"A. Schade"-signed by last time the Adalind´s pen, wetting the soft white paper with the dark ink. 

She raised her blue eyes off the desktop. The rain was falling outside, and was hiting the glasses with strenght.   
Adalind Schade returned to work, and her lawyer's firm was going to celebrate it. She was so happy, finally she could contribute to the economic household expenses and to his son Kelly´s .   
Adalind thought in her salary & smiled satisfied. . Before enter in Gregory´s office, five days ago, she was thinking "if is Anne who is now as boss, will be five figures, but oh God, if Gregory would be...".   
She always knew that Gregory felt an insane attraction by her. In her old times, Adalind always was using her Witch habilites taking her face, and whispering in Gregory´s ears "Oh not Gregory, you know how i can not treat this case, i preffer the take the case of the fashion´s firm, please, my friend"-and the man always ended chaging the cases, and giving to Trinity, her colleage his worst and more difficult cases, while Adalind usually was choosing her own works, carrying to Gregory pretty far of his own reality.   
In the lawyer´s firm, everyone was thinking that Adalind & Gregory were sharing much more than a good partnership, that stuff even reached Sean Renard´s ears, who had talked with her mother, Catherine, who had said to her:

-Adalind, my darling , have you never heard it's not elegant mix professional life with private matters?  
But Adalind just ignored such things, after all was not her mother who was paying his expencives whims, her Gucci coats, or her last double wedge shoes of Prada. Adalind thought in the long nights wasted in Gregory´s bed, in his touch on her back as she, drunk with such Martini, was dropping herself into that bed of red sheets that transported her to another reality.  
The warm of Gregory´s athletic over her, his lips on her neck, whispering to her:   
-You are my best lawyer, you are the only for me-while Adalind was tormented of such pleausure. And after that nights of saten...the presents, Gregory watching her in the great boutiques, while she was trying on her dresses of Armany firm, his eyes filled with lust on her legs, on her blond hair. Gregory was so different of every man that she had met...with his long brown hair, elegantly slicked, his dark suit, his wedding ring ...yeah, he was married. But Adalind never cared about that, their relationship was just the long burn of their common lust by the power, the story more longest in this world...Sex & power.   
-What a waste-said Adalind, thinking in the weak woman that was the Gregory´s wife, while she began to move her pen by her lips in a voluptuous manner. 

But now her life was different. But that man, Gregory..oh was a kind of biblical king, like the statue of David in the Vatican. So perfect, so tall....Adalind felt how her bowels were turning on fire, such time ago...

Adalind did not notice about the presence of the man who was looking her since the corridor. He watched her in silence, keeping for himself his breath. Inside his body Nick had the thousands of kisses that she never asked to him, and surely she never would make that.   
How his big green eyes sparkled with her, Adalind hadn´t never realized.   
She never had realized how in his most sadest nights next to her, sharing the same bed, in his remotes nights deserted of sleeping , she had been of himself already, because in his mind he had made the love to her in a thousand of ways more....the coward love of Nick Burkhardt for Adalind Schade was a secret for everybody? , he usually was thinking. "if she´s the cause, she´s my delirium" though, despite of that living memory of Juliette, that this another woman, Eve, in the Hadrian Wall was meaning for him...He was free of Juliette thanks to Eve, in the most incredible and easiest way..But now he was more in pain that never. This coward of Nick´s love was killing himself and just in his shared moments with Kelly, Nick was able of forget his attraction, his love by Adalind Schade, who was caring, friendly, so open to him...as a new woman, living in the body of his nemesis, but never, never asking to him what he wanting that she had asked, his kisses, his warm....

-What are you doing?-Nick's head down gently by her blond hair, keeping a very little space , taking the chair where she was resting on both sides.

-What? Oh...yes, mmh i´m I am signing my recent invitations to inaugural party-Adalind said hawking.

-A long day uh?-Nick in a failed attempt put his nose very softly in her hair ....that perfume-number Five mmh? 

Adalind surely had noticed of his desperate advance, this time, because she very fast stood and said:   
-What? Oh yes, is Channel. You know how i find this aroma....

-Inevitable-Nick said, piercing her Dior white dress. God! she was looking like a princess! Adalind stayed there, very quiet, as if she would be feeling horror of what he was saying.   
-Oh, you told me remember? In Moroe´s aniversary -Nick lied. 

-Ah... You got me, Nick, and I thought you had been reading my diary, Nick. Is the only place where i would say something like that-she said smiling, while took off her her heels and went to the bathroom, after see how Kelly was sleeping in his craddle. 

-He´s sleeping -she said , winking to Nick who smiled in a stupid teen way. 

When Adalind was in the bathroom, she did not see how Nick capped his mouth with both hands, breathing nervous, almost tormented.   
-And in that place was where i read your word about your perfume, Adalind-he said with pain. 

Nick took the last of her invitations, and brought it to his nose. Nick smelled its perfume , mix of fresh ink & Channel and he thought "Inevitable, as my feelings by you, as your beauty". 

-Damn it-he said, leting the invitation in her desk. That was too much. what was happening with him? 

Eve was alive, the reincarnation of Juliette, and when he was more closer of Juliette, further, because of Adalind.

-Adalind, Adalind-he said sadly.   
This cowardice of his love for her had reasons. He never would be the man whom Adalind had choosen as father of her child. His life was too much simple, Nick did not understand nothing of operas, how a lawyer make her work, about the Fashion, the expencives firms, of the remotes Places that she had visited in her life, about the flowers that hse always bought for their house, their lovely bunker, about his fast way of cooking, so delicious and new food that he never had eaten something like that....the music, the Wines marks, the famous quotes of the traditional books that she was learning...and all the long Wesen families that both shared before sleep laughing...as their classes, she always knew more than his own books, and she was helping to him in every case....she was amazing, that creature...how was gonna him to have her, to love her? their mutual hateful past was almost like if would be not exist between them, what was worst...

Even her face, her eyes, her words....she was like a star, so far, so far, in the vastness, that he never could reach her.   
When they moved on to their bunker, she was the weaker, the woman who was depending of him, but now the strong Grimm was just a man lost in his own feelings of unrequited love, that never could to be happy again. 

-Man , say that to her-Monroe had said to Nick once.   
-Of what are you talking about?-Nick was saying to him, while Monroe started to laugh. 

Monroe always had known his feelings by Adalind, his cowards feelings and now...this night Nick would be his mate for her feast, as she asked to him. 

But she had made that by how courtesy or as something else? Nick´s mind was lately so cloud by Adalind´s news things like her back to work, that he started to get a little obsessed, and in his desperation by have something of her, he was doing inexplicable things, such as saving her shopping lists, just for check out in the police station her letter, and read her diary , when she was deeply sleeping. Like a teen, like an hysterical child in love, that behavior was not able of him, like him turning in red when she was leting to him his usual tea cup. Nick started to drink tea while Adalind was living with him.   
Was shameful!...even every new dress of her was cheking by her hands, touching its touch, feeling its smart ways, imagining that the fabric was her body...

His nights next to her , were a nightmare, and if any moment he shed over her? Then what??   
Far of his own Grimm´s reality Nick started to hate his own work, that was separating him of Adalind and Kelly. His son suddenly started to crying, and Nick was next to his craddle, and calmed to his son, who was full of hunger, he wanted her mother´s body by feeding , as Nick was desiring that in silence too....

-Ok, buddy both want to Mum uh? -Nick smiled to his son, who come back to him a little smile too, like understanding his dad problems. 

-Ok it´s time-said Nick to Adalind who finally left the bathroom. 

He was ready...and she was too....if for Nick was a star lost in the sky, far of him in that morning, after that night, she would be the moon in his heaven, he won`t can control himself anymore, he knews in the moment that she left the bathroom. 

He looked her dark dress, her brilliant pearl Necklace, like her earrings...her golden hair collected in a double braid, of which several blond curls escaped ...Nick Burkhardt never had seen a woman like her, in his whole life. 

-I never has seen to someone like you in my whole life, Adalind-he said, in a in a strong and undeniable statement that crushed them both.

-Ok, guess...guess-she said, as was her custome. 

Monroe And Rosalee behind Nick in silence, they were in their house for take care of Kelly. Trubel was gone since months ago, sad by his betrayal to Nick....

Adalind not watching Monroe and Rosalee started to go round and round, like a vain girl, while the Grimm's eyes were fixed on her black dress and saw nothing more.

-Armany-he said.   
-No....-Adalind smiled in a hypnotic way. 

-Gucci, Dior...-Nick started to walk to her....His soft voice, just was stained by his lust, while Rosalee and Monroe leave them, called by Kelly´s country. 

They did not see how Nick said finally, touching Adalind´s arms, stroking her, while she distracted was touching her necklace, trying ignore this. 

-Number Five, Channel, in all you-he said, leting a little kiss in her shoulder, while Adalind looked him, in silence, and Nick pierced her blue eyes by last time.   
-Are you the Grimm who stole my daughter, who took my powers out, who let to my mother die by your mother, Kelly Burkhardt?-Adalind said, while Nick´s lips were in her ears, almost trembling.  
-Yes. i´m that man-Nick whispered in her ears, helping her to put her coat. 

-Oh no, you are not that man-Adalind said facing him, pushing him, very slowly, while Nick crumpled the sheet of paper stolen from the Adalind´s diary in the pocket of his suit jacket where was written by her "I don´t meet to Nick Burkhardt, but i´d like it and the last prophecy of Stefania Vavuda Popescu for the Grimm & The Witch: "  
Your beauty & your power will have a price, Witch. 

and that price is your freedom, only the Grimm will be 

your seal, your destination , your worst enemie & your only friend, .

i see the Grimm´s darkness over you own being in the past & in the future, 

take care of the Grimm´s breath because if he dies, you will die too with one only breath , your hate is one, as will be your mutual love”. 

Nick smiled in silence, while his courage came back to him .


End file.
